Syaoran's Wish
by adxlunam
Summary: Sakura and co are now 16, and it's summer vaction. When the family members go away, evil always come to play!
1. Danger Alerts

Hi! Ok, I'm new at FanFiction.net, but I hope you enjoy my stories. No, I do not own CCS. I only own the stories and whomever I create in the stories.

I can only hope you read and enjoy...

Anyway...on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 1-Unknown attacker

Sakura Kinomoto lay in her bed, unmoving. Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue stood around her bed, watching her carefully. She hadn't moved for the last two hours. They were all anxious to see her move or talk or something. Syaoran was on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and brother, Touya, left on another trip, Sakura had fainted on the kitchen floor, dropping the food she had been carrying to her bedroom. Kero had floated down a little while later, wondering why Sakura had not brought up the food. He noticed her on the kitchen floor and sighed.

"Sakura! This is no time to be sleeping! Get up!" He said, muttering some choice words. When she did not stir, he started to worry.

"Sakura?? SAKURA!!!" Kero shouted in her ear. Still no reply. Flying up, he picked up the phone and dialed Li Syaoran. After all, he couldn't very well call Yutiko. He didn't even know he was Yue. After a few rings, he answered.

"Li residence. Syaoran speaking. Who is this?" 

"Hey brat, it's Kero. I- I mean we- need your help. NOW."

"Why? A card got loose?" Syaoran asked, in a bored tone.

"No,.... Sakura's uncurious on the kitchen floor." 

"What?! How did this happen??" Syaoran was really interested now.

"How should I know?! I just came down wanting my supper!" Kero whined.

~_Stupid stuffed animal! ~_ Syaoran thought, before saying "I'm on my way. Call Tomoyo, got it?" 

"Yea, sure, ok."

Syaoran hung up as did Kero, who just picked it back up and dialed Tomoyo. She answered on the first ring. 

"Hello? Tomoyo Daidougji speaking."

"Hey, it's Kero. Listen, call Yutiko and get over here. Him too. Trouble with Sakura. And please, no video cameras!" 

"What's wrong Kero?" She asked, concerned about the well being of her friend.

"Don't worry about it until you get here."

"All right. See you soon."

They both hung up the phones. Kero floated back to Sakura, pouring some water on her. No luck either. 

Tomoyo called Yutiko and tried to explain.

"Hello, Yutiko speaking." 

"Hi, Yutiko? Can you come to Sakura's house? There's a bit of a problem." Tomoyo asked him, nervousness in her voice.

"Why? What's the matter?" Yutiko placed his bowl of rice down and listened to Tomoyo.

"I'm not quite sure, but we really need you here, now!"

"All right, calm down. I'll be there A.S.A.P." He hung up the phone, worried about his best friend's little sister. Jumping into his car, he sped off to the Kinomoto residence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yutiko reached the house, followed by Tomoyo. They ran in the door, knowing that Touya and Kinomoto-san were not home. Kero immediately fell to the floor, acting like a toy. 

"Oh my kami! What happened?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Yutiko kneeled down and felt for a pulse and breathing.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-san. She's alive, just asleep or unconscious." He said with a soothing voice. He didn't want Tomoyo to go nuts on him. Gently, he lifted Sakura's limp figure up and carried it over to Tomoyo.

"Will you take me to her bedroom?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded, too shocked to speak. She ran up the stairs to Sakura's bedroom, opening the door. Yuki followed, placing Sakura on her bed and covering her up with blankets. Tomoyo dragged over two chairs. Kero had followed them up, and cried out 

"We need to speak to Yue!" 

Yuki fell into a trance like state, as white wings wrapped around his body. The symbol of the Clow appeared beneath him. A moment later, the wings spread out, revealing not Yutiko, but Yue, the guardian under the moon. His silver white hair shimmered to the floor. The gray eyes shifted over to Kero. 

"What is it Keroberos? I can not waste my energy changing like this in a moment's notice."

"Don't you care that our Mistress is unconious and has been for the last two hours?" Kero exclaimed. 

Yue was silent for a moment. 

"Have you felt anything lately, Keroberos?"

Gold wings enveloped Kero, transforming him into his true form, Keroberos, the guardian under the sun. 

"No. There had been no strange accences lately either." Keroberos answered.

Yue looked at Kero.

"Something strange is going on and I don't like it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran ran as fast as he could to the Kinomoto house. He couldn't loose her. Not now, not ever. 

"Please be all right." He said aloud.

"Oh look what we have here. A little wolf." A menacing voice said above the breeze.

"Who are you?!" Syaoran screamed.

"Why, Syaoran-kun, don't you recognize me?" The voice said sadly. Syaoran looked in annoyance. No one but Sakura was allowed to call him by his true name. No one.

The figure moved in the cherry blossom tree. Stepping out of the shadows, Syaoran gasped. It was Sakura!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muhahahahahahah! I love leaving cliffhangers! So, how could it be Sakura?? What does Syaoran do?? WHO IS IT?? What doesn't Yue like? Why'd Sakura faint? You'll find out in the next chapter, Dreams tell all. But for now....

Meilin: "Ohhhhh Syaooooorrrraaaaannnn!!!!" 

Syaoran: "AHHHH! MEILIN!"

Syaoran runs across the room, Meilin at his heels. 

Sakura: "Hoe?!" *Runs after Meilin* Let go of my Syaoran-kun!!"

Lone Wolf: *stands there, watching them with Yue and Eroil. * Pity they are so young. I can't believe Meilin is still at it...*looks up at Yue with stars in eyes* But I still got u!!!!

Yue: *Looks away, sighing*

Eroil: *just laughs*


	2. Dreams Tell All

Legal Junk: No, I don't own any of them, though I wish I did.... never mind....

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 2

Dreams Tell All

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long, but I had a lot of school work to catch up on from being sick... Enjoy! Please, if you like this story, read my friend Kimi-chan's story, **Dew Drops**.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Syaoran gasped...

It was Sakura!

Chp. 2, Dreams Tell All

*The street, where Syaoran is, with 'Sakura'*

No it couldn't be Sakura. There was no way. This girl.. she was different. Her aura was an icy blue, not Sakura's normal pink. And her eyes... they seemed to show hatred. Sakura's eyes always were bright and cheerful. Not sad or dark. Also, out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran noticed a Japanese tattoo meaning 'eternity' hidden under her shirt sleeve. That proved it! It wasn't his Sakura! 

"Who are you? What have you done to my Sakura?"

"But I am your Sakura, my sweet little wolf."

Syaoran shook his head and started running. He had to make it. The Sakura-imposter flew after him, on her own, using no magic. 

"Little wolf, wait up!" She called.

He looked up to see that the Kinomoto house was only a few more feet away. 

' I have to get there!' He thought.

The girl giggled and faded in front of him and kissed him deeply.

"Mmph!" Syaoran said in surprise.

The imposter giggled once more and faded out, leaving a shocked Syaoran behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sakura's Room*

Sakura moaned in her trance like state, and Tomoyo looked hopeful. But her face fell when Sakura did not wake...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****Sakura's Dream*****

It was a clear sky, filled with stars and a cresant moon. A light breeze blew in the trees, as Sakura stood, looking up. She was wearing a white dress, with long lace sleeves and over-gown. Sakura shivered, but she was not cold.

A figure of a female stepped out of the woods, holding a hand forward and a small smile played on her lips.

"Hello again, Sakura." The female said calmly.

"Who...Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you remember your self? It is I, Ryo."

"Ryo?"

"Yes."

"You're me?" 

Sakura looked a bit confused.

"Yes Sakura, I am. I know all your thoughts, feelings, dreams, goals, everything you can name about yourself, I know. Including a certain little wolf..."

Sakura gasped. How could it be? This woman was her? But why hadn't she known?

"Come with me, Cherry Blossom. Come, be on with me once more." Ryo invited. Her eyes glowed softly.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and screamed, shattering the dream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sakura's room*

Sakura bolted up, breathing heavy. 

"Sakura! You're awake!" Tomoyo said joyfully, hugging her friend. Sakura managed a small smile.

Yue could sense something....

Something evil.

Just then, the door opened and Syaoran was inside, panting for breath. Then he saw Sakura.

"Not possible..." He moaned.

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Her two best friends were troubled and she didn't like it in the least.

Sakura slowly got out of bed and walked to him. 

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper, taking his hand. Images flashed through his head of what Sakura had dreamed. He winced and looked down at her.

"Kerberos, has anything happened since you called me?" 

"No, she just woke up screaming a minute before you came in," Kero anwsered, curious, "Why?"

"There was this girl... She looked like Sakura. She came after me.. Only she knew about..." 

"Knew about what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing important enough to worry you." He answered, smiling at her. The smile faded when he saw Sakura was crying. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"No... No... Ryo, why??" Sakura cried, falling down to her knees.

"Ryo?" Yue finally spoke up. That name sounded familiar to him....

Syaoran fell with Sakura, as she continued to cry in his arms. He couldn't stand to see his angel cry.

"Sakura, please don't cry.." he said softly.

Tomoyo walked up to the, crossing her arms.

"Sakura, it's almost ten, and we're staying here."

"No, g'ome" came the muffled reply.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I don't care what you say or how much you cry about it, we are staying!" And to prove her point, she got out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Mom? Hi, it's Tomoyo. Listen, can I stay at Sakura's? Thanks mom. Love you too. Bye."

She then turned to Yue and Kero and told them to help set up the guestroom. As they walked out, she whispered to Syaoran to get Sakura to calm down and sleep again. He nodded.

"Oh, Yue, you can return to Yutiko now." she called down the hallway. You could hear Yue grumble about something then the light showed you he transformed back.

*~*~*

Sakura yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. 

"Sakura, you should sleep." Syaoran advised.

"No.. Can't sleep, Ryo will come back..."

"At least lay down?" 

"K.." she mumbled, forcing her eyes open.

"Here.." Syaoran picked her up and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. He turned to leave, but Sakura begged him not to.

"Please don't leave me Syaoran.." She pleaded.

Syaoran sighed menatlly. 'The things I do for her..'

He carefully sat on the floor, leaning his arms and head on the bedside.

"What does this Ryo look like?" he questioned.

Sakura shivered.

"She's got ice eyes...but their green.. she claims to be me.." She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"She sounds like the girl that came after me.." Syaoran mused.

Sakura turned her head to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yea, weird huh?"

"Yea.."

Sakura yawned again.

"Please Sakura, go to sleep. I won't leave you."

"O..k.." 

Sakura's eyes slowly shut and soon the calm breathing could be heard from her. Syaoran gazed at her for a while and then he too fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey! I hope you liked it. Don't worry, I'm already typing the third chapter, Ryo's Attack

But for now, I must say g'bye

Jaaa!

***Lil skit***

Yue: Syaoran

Me: Sakura

Kero: Kero

Eriol: Teacher

*Classroom.*

Me: (drifts into sleep) z..z..z..z..z

Yue: sakura? *whisper*

Kero: *pokes head out of bag* Hey brat! Get away-

*Yue covers his mouth*

Yue: This is school, stupid, so shut up!

*I begin to fall off chair....*

Me: z...z...z...

Yue: ah! *grabs me from falling*

Eriol: Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, something wrong?

*Both sit up straight while the class and Kero laugh*

Both: No sir! I mean, mam, I mean sir!

*everyone in class continues to laugh, while we turn bright red* 

**bell rings**

Director: Ok folks that's all for today!

*runs up to Yue and grabs his hand and drags him off*


	3. Ryo's Attack

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 3

Ryo's Attack

Hey! Thank you for all your reviews. It really helps to know what you guys (girls) want. Anyway, I don't like writing long notes. I like writing long stories. So, here goes Chapter 3!

*drum roll*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

Ryo's Attack

Sakura tossed and turned throughout the night. Several times she woke up screaming, and everyone would come running. After the first few times, Syaoran told everyone to go back to bed, not worry; he would take care of her. Kero gave him a disapproving glance, but said nothing. Especially when Tomoyo said she'd give him a cookie!

The next time Sakura woke up, Syaoran held her, and gently stroked her hair, rocking her in his arms. When she fell asleep, he laid fell asleep holding her. (A/N: aww...KAWAII!!! Tomoyo! Take a picture! *snap* ^.^)

"I wish I could tell you.. My Cherry Blossom." He mumbled before going into a deep slumber. Sakura smiled in her sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Tomoyo opened the door to Sakura's room to see her sleeping in Syaoran's arms. She smiled and quietly closed the door again.

"Well, how is she?" Kero asked, popping out of nowhere.

Tomoyo jumped up, surprised.

"Oh, it's you. Kero! You surprised me!"

"How is she?" He asked again.

"She's sleeping and so is Li-kun."

Kero frowned and mumbled to himself. "Why'd he have to stay in there?"

The two went downstairs, to where Yutiko was cooking up a storm. They watched in amazement as he set out eggs, bacon, tea, toast, jam, muffins, rice, and several other breakfast dishes, all of which were in large quanites.

Sakura and Syaoran appeared a few minutes later. 

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura said, smiling like usual. 

"Morning." Syaoran mumbled.

"Good morning Sakura, Syaoran." Yutiko and Tomoyo replied. Kero nodded, too busy eating.

As they sat down, Tomoyo suggested they all go for a walk in the park later on. It was beautiful out, and the weather reporter said it wouldn't rain. Sakura agreed. Syaoran was assigned to go to look after Sakura and make sure nothing happened to either of the girls. He rolled his eyes at Kero, but accepted.

"Don't roll your eyes at me you little punk!"

"Don't tell me what to do stuffed animal!"

The glaring contest began.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, sweat-dropping.

Tomoyo just shook her head and Yutiko grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The park**

Later, as planned, the trio headed out to the park. Sakura looked like normal again, smiling and eyes bright. It seemed as if nothing happened. But they all knew it wasn't a dream. Syaoran smiled at Sakura's antics.

As they stayed, the sky above them grew darker. All of them could tell when Ryo arrived. It wasn't that hard to see that she had. Her dark green dress and auburn hair spun about. She looked at each of them, mostly at Syaoran, making Sakura mad.

"Hey." Ryo said slowly.

Syaoran got ready to fight, drawing out his sword, and Sakura called forth her wand.

"_Key of the Star_

With Powers burning bright

Reveal thy staff

And shine your light!

Release!"

Tomoyo, of course, got out her trusty camera.

"Ryo!"

Ryo shifted her gaze from the boy to Sakura. 

"Sakura.... Are you sure you won't come with me?"

Her eyes glowed, hypnotizing the unaware Sakura.

"Will you come with me now?" Ryo asked.

"I... Will... Come.." Sakura said, walking forward slowly, not able to control where she went.

"No, Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. Syaoran ran toward Ryo.

Ryo used her free hand to launch an attack at Syaoran, blasting him back a few feet.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo yelled, dropping the camera and running to help him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. We've got to get Sakura away from Ryo!" Syaoran said, wincing.

"But how?"

"No time to think. Sakura's almost to Ryo. And once she's there, there's no telling what will happen."

Syaoran stood up and ran to Ryo, ignoring the pain in his side, and dodged another attack. He half-jumped and kicked. The kick hit its mark. The trance was broken. 

"You son of a..." Ryo hissed and disappeared.

Sakura fell to the ground, dazed.

"Uh.. What just happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"Are you all right Sakura?" 

"Yea, I'm fine, but where's Ryo?"

"She left after Li-kun hit her"

"She'll be back, I know it." Syaoran said, watching Sakura, while holding his side.

Sakura noticed reddish-black stain on his clothes. 

"Oh god, Syaoran, you're hurt!"

He looked away.

"I'm not hurt badly, so don't worry about it, ok?"

Sakura stared at him.

"No Syaoran. You listen to me. You got hurt helping me and now I'm gonna help you." She stated, drawing out the 'Heal' card and calling it forth.

She walked up to him and placed her hand over his side wound. Her aura glowed brightly as her energy flowed into Syaoran.

"Sakura, don't. Let it be! Don't use your energy!" Syaoran kept telling her to stop, that she was wasting her energy and she didn't have enough now anyway. But Sakura would not heed to his warnings. She did not stop until she was certain he was healed. By that time, she was fully drained and held her head.

"Oh man... Will the world stop spinning so fast?"

Syaoran caught her as she fell forward. (A/N why does she always fall forward and right into his arms??) Kerberos and Yue appeared moments later, both having great worries in their minds.

"What happened here?" Kerberos asked.

"Take a guess." Syaoran said, not in the mood to joke around.

"Ryo." Yue answered in his icy fashion. 

"Yea, let Syaoran tell you the story when we get back." Tomoyo piped in. 

"Here, lay her on my back." Kerberos offered, spreading his wings out. 

Slowly, the group made their way back to the Kinomoto house, careful not to get caught by passer bys. Of the few people, most of them gave strange looks to the group. One even commented that is wasn't Halloween and wouldn't be for a few more months.

Once they reached the turning point, Syaoran said he would be back shortly, he was going home to get some items. When he returned, he smirked at Sakura being questioned by an angry Kero.

"Anything else happen Sakura?"

"No, Syaoran and Tomoyo saved me."

"Ryo just disappeared."

Kero looked at Yue, who was standing nearby, silently, like always.

"Any ideas?"

Yue shifted his gaze to the flying stuffed animal. 

"Kerberos, do you remember that young lady who would always bother Master Reed?"

"Huh? You mean that little pip-squeak?"

"Yes. As you think back, was her name not Ryo?"

"Hmm.... Yea, I think you're right there Yue. But what would she want?"

"She wasn't too happy to find she had married a clone of me....." Yue said, drifting off.

"Yes...now that you mention it, didn't Ryo steal two cards? What were those two?"

"The Death and The Clone"

"Oh yea!"

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura interrupted, confused. 

"We think we know who this Ryo is, but we do not know her goal." Yue said. 

"Oh.." Sakura said, turning around and walking upstairs, "I'll be in my room."

Tomoyo and Syaoran sat in the living room, to talk.

"Li-kun, how are you going to tell her?"

Syaoran blushed.

"I don't know yet.. But I know I have to protect her from Ryo."

"Yea.. Ryo is dangerous. I mean, she barely glanced at Sakura and she was in a trance!"

"I agree. What could possibly stop her?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alrighty! *Stretches* ok! All done chapter 3! Now, to work on 4... I'm trying to get working as fast as possible, so you get to enjoy the story. =)

*yawn*

*~*in the back round..

Kero makes a face, Yue grins, Yutiko half of him eats..and eats...and eats! Sakura is leaning on Syaoran's shoulder as Tomoyo takes a picture, Touya is glaring at Syaoran, Eriol is hanging around performing magic tricks, Kaho is talking with Touya, trying to get him to stop, Nakuru is glomping Touya..(poor him)

*~*

Yep, that's what I have to live with! *grin*

Chapter 4- Just a little threat message


	4. Challenage From Ryo

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 4- Challenage from Ryo

A/N: If you like this story, please, please, read my friend Kimi-chan's story, Dew Drops. She is such a good writer and her stories will get you hooked. Anyway, thanks to everybody for reviewing. I appreiate it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 4

Challenage From Ryo

Sakura sat up in her bedroom, looking through the newly transformed Sakura Cards. 

"Hello Star Cards." She said, smiling. 

The cards floated up and danced around her, making her feel better. Sakura suddenly jumped up when an envelope flew through her open window.

"What the...."

The letter was addressed to her, with no name saying who it was from. Carefully, she opened the envelope and held it out. 

Nothing happened. 

So she took the letter itself out, and unfolded it. In beautiful writing, the letter was written like so:

_Dear Ms. Sakura Kinomoto,_

Meet me at the park in one week, bringing no one but yourself and the precious Syaoran. No hiding, Sakura, for I will find you. No tricks either. Simply you and Syaoran. The wooded area of the park. There will be a young girl waiting. She will have brown hair and ruby eyes. She will bring you to me.

If you try and hide Sakura, I will find you and destroy you all.

Sincerely,

Ryo

Sakura ran as fast as she could down the stairs, bumping into Yue. He lifted his brow ever so slightly in amusement. 

"What troubles you, Mistress?"

Sakura handed him the letter, nervously. Yue was always so cold and serious. She hoped he wouldn't blast her for this one.

Yue read the letter with a grim face. Handing it back to her, he stated that she had no choice.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You must face her. Ryo will not tolerate you hiding from her."

"But she's stronger then me!"

"All have a weakness, Sakura, remember that."

Yue walked off to tell Kero, who was happily eating pudding.

"Kerberos, we have a problem."

"Oh really? What?" Kero asked, though it came out more like "Maat?"

"Ryo has challenaged Sakura to a match. Magic against magic."

"Are you kidding Yue?"

"Do I ever joke around Kerberos?"

Kero looked down.

"No, you don't. Anyway, what do we do? What did Ryo say?"

"Ryo demanded Sakura not to hide. And for the battle, we are not to come. It is strictly Syaoran and Sakura."

"You mean the brat gets to go with her??"

Syaoran entered the room, hearing the word 'brat'.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You are supposed to go with Sakura to face Ryo in a battle."

"What?? When?"

"In a week."

"You better watch over her kid. If you do one thing to hurt her I'll-"

"Yea, stuffed animal, I get it. Besides, do you really think I'd let something happen to Sakura?"

"Rrmm."

Kero finished off his pudding as Syaoran went outside to train. There was very little time to work, and so much to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo walked in, took one glance at Sakura, and knew something was up.

"Are you ok Sakura?"

"Yea, fine, why?"

"You look a bit pale."

"Oh. Sorry to worry you."

"Ok. Just as long as you're fine."

"Yea, I am, don't worry Tomoyo, everything will be ok."

"If you say so.."

Sakura walked back upstairs to her room and flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

"How am I supposed to face her? It's impossilbe!" She said out loud.

Sakura closed her eyes to think and was soon asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ha ha ha*insert evil laugh*. I've got you right where I want you Cherry Blossom." 

Ryo's eyes glimmered in the darkness of the night. Revengence was always so sweet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran knocked on the door to Sakura's room and waited. When he recieved no answer, he peeked inside. Sakura was asleep on her bed, tangled in the blanket. He sighed.

Being careful not to wake her, he moved her to the right end of the bed and placed the blankets on her. Sitting by the bed, he too, soon fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, and looked around. Someone had moved her and was still there. Sitting up, she saw Syaoran, asleep, by her side.

"Oh Syaoran.."

She craved to tell him, to brush his hair back away from his face, to let him know how she felt. Her gaze was adoring. As she fell back asleep, she whispered his name and took his hand.

"If only I could..Syaoran."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week passed quickly. A little too quickly for Sakura. That night when Sakura took Syaoran's hand changed a lot of things. She would blush when she was caught staring at him, when she caught him staring at her, and more things. Syaoran stayed in Sakura's room, supposedly 'on guard' when they all knew the real reason he did. Yue would watch from the tree outside her window, to really keep guard on his sleeping mistress. Tomoyo would help around the house and started working on an outfit for Sakura. 

Finally, the day had come.

Syaoran and Sakura waited patenitly while Tomoyo took pictures and recorded them and every little thing else she had to do. 

Tomoyo created Sakura's outfit out of careful thought and knowing Syaoran's weakness. The dress was emerald green, matching her eyes. It fit on her like a charm, showing curves, but not too tight. It was short, going a bit above her knees, with a pink ribbon criss-crossing across the chest area. The sleeves were three-fourths, with a long piece of fabric hanging down from each arm the knees.

Syaoran couldn't help but stare. Sakura looked beautiful. Well, to him, she looked beautiful in anything. But still, Tomoyo had created another masterpiece. She had tried making an outfit for him, but he refused, and wore his Chinese battle outfit. The way the two looked together was a dream for Tomoyo. It would be all over school hallways A.S.A.P.! She could see it now... 'Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, the cutest couple of Japan!'

"Tomoyo? Earth to Tomoyo? We're gonna be late."

"Oh! Sorry for taking so long, but you two look to cute!!!!" 

*anime face fall here*

"Ok..well...wish us luck!"

"Good Luck Sakura, Good Luck Syaoran!"

Tomoyo frowned slightly, but let the couple continue to Ryo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as she had written, there was a young girl waiting their arrival. 

"Hello, Miss. Kinomoto, Master Li. If you would please follow me, my mistress is waiting."

The little girl started off, with the couple in tow. There were many twists and turns along the way. When they reached a slight clearing, the girl stopped.

"I am sorry if I took so long. I will get my mistress now. Please, wait here."

The girl ran off into the forest, and disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"This is it.. Syaoran-kun, if we don't both make it back, I just wanted to say.. I.."

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll come back. If we don't..."

He didn't notice that Sakura had moved closer to him until he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"Sakura.."

As if controlled by some force he couldn't explain, his hands went to her waist, as he lowered his head toward her.

At that moment, their lips met. Syaoran's hand reached up and tangled itself in Sakura's auburn tresses. 

With a slight movement, Syaoran entered Sakura's mouth. Eagerly Sakura responded with passion. Only when the need for air did they part. Sakura turned bright red and looked down, removing her hands from his shoulders. Syaoran just looked at her, shocked. 

Suddenly, vines whipped down from both sides, wrapping themselves around Sakura, pulling her away from him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*grin* Don't you hate when you're reading a story and then they just stop it at a good point? I hope you all are enjoying my story. Only a couple chapters more until the end.... Unless you want more, or a sequel. It's up to you. I need at least 13 emails/reviews to write a sequel. My email is angelbaby2477@yahoo.com.

Sincerely,

Lone Wolf

*The most Yue-loving girl there could possibly be*

*snuggles up against Yue, who sighs* 


	5. The battle- the begining

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 5

The Battle- The beginning

A/N: Ok, this is the start of the battle. The battle will last about 2 chapters, I think. *crosses fingers* Pretty please review my stories and read Kimi-chan's story Dew Drops. She's written more and well, let's just say, as it goes on, it gets better. And is she doesn't get more then at least 14 reviews, she's going to stop writing! And I love her stories! Please, read and review, or at least review!

Ok, now sit back and enjoy your popcorn and the story!

*places a tub of popcorn down for Kero and Spinner, who munch down*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 5

The Battle-the beginning

__

Vines from both sides shot out and wrapped around Sakura, pulling her away from him....

"Sakura!" Syaoran tried to run to her, but the vines also caught him. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such naughty children." 

Floating up to the struggling Sakura, she grinned. Snatching the star key, Ryo laughed.

"I'll be taking this for a while."

"Give it-" Ryo moved her hand and the vine around Sakura's throat tightened.

By some power of hers, Ryo transported all three of them to an open field.

"This is where the battle will commence." 

With a few more hand gestures, Syaoran and Sakura appeared on separate ends of the field, in some sort of magic cage. Ryo walked over to Syaoran's 'cage' and lifted his chin. She forced him to stare into her icy eyes. 

"Will you follow me Syaoran-kun?" Ryo asked, placing him under her spell.

"I will follow you, Mistress." a robot like Syaoran anwsered.

"Will I be your only love?"

"You will be my only love."

"What will you do about Sakura?"

"I will destroy Sakura."

"Will you do it for-"

"STOP! Ryo, please. Stop it!" Sakura screamed from across the arena. Ryo turned to her, breaking the trance with Syaoran. She flew over to Sakura's 'cage'. Sakura sat on the ground, tears streaking her face.

"Oh? And what do you suppose I should do?"

Sakura looked up at Ryo, defience gleaming in her eyes. Ryo smirked, feeling the girl's fighting spirit pick up. 

"Trade him for me. I know it's me you want. So go ahead, kill me, for all I care, as long as you set Syaoran free and let him live."

"Hmm.." Ryo stood in a thinking posture, "I think that will work... Though it seems I am getting the better end of the bargain!"

The force field around Sakura dissolved. Ryo did circles in the air, taunting her.

"So? Come on Cherry Blossom! Let's play!"

Sakura stood, forgetting that she did not have the key. As she felt around her neck, Ryo flied over with speed, crashing Sakura to the ground in surprise.

Sakura hurried to her feet, and began running. Ryo grinned and launched attacks out.

Syaoran watched in shock. Sakura was getting hurt for him?

"I've got to find a way out of here! I can't see her get hurt!" he mutter, making fists.

Though, try as he might, there was no escape from his surroundings.

Sakura crossed her arms across her face, hoping to block somewhat of the attacks. In the light of the next blast, Ryo came. Grabbing Sakura by the throat, she hissed.

"You want me to go easy on you?" She threw Sakura half way across the arena, "Well, you can just forget it."

Ryo held out a key. It resembled the clow key, only it was black, with a small moon topping it, instead of a star. 

"Key of Darkness,

Key of Might,

Show your true self before me,

And release your light! 

Release!"

The small key transformed into a grand black carved staff, with the golden moon and half star on top. 

"Thought you were the only card captor? Well think again."

Ryo held out a card with a picture of 3 people, all the same.

"Clone Card! Clone my image to 25 me!"

Around Sakura appeared twenty five Ryo's all armed and ready. All were grinning, and closing in.

Which one was the real Ryo??

"Please, star cards, help me! Tell me which is the real Ryo!" Sakura mumbled to herself.

All the Ryos prepared to launch another attack at her. 

"HAAAAAAAA!" They all shouted as the blast blew towards Sakura.

Sakura's body flew up into the air, blood dripping down.

Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. There had to be a way out! It was a nightmare for him to see Sakura getting hurt like she was. And it was all for him! 

A small light shown a few feet away from him. Ruby Moon, Eriol, and Spinel Sun stood there. 

"Do you really wish to help her, Li Syaoran?"

"Eriol...wha?? I mean! YES!"

Eriol smiled. 

"Good. If you wish hard enough for something you want badly, it will happen. Though, you must tell Sakura your love on your own. But, I will do you a favor, desendent. I will release you from your cage..." With a wave of his staff, the force was broken. 

"Go... fight for yourself and Sakura.." With that said, Eriol and the two guardians disappeared in another flash. Syaoran stood there, confused.

"What do I want so badly??"

Sakura's body landed with a thud. Her exquisite dress was torn and ruined. The only part in tact was the chest area. Anything else was gone... or hanging in shreds. 

Deep red blood poured from various wounds along her body. Her hair was scrotched and burned. But Sakura wouldn't give up. Shakely standing, she forced herself to concentrate. If she did, she would be able to sense the real Ryo. 

With all her strength, Sakura hit the one closest to her. The Star Key fell into her hand. Seizing it, Sakura cried out with faith.

"Key of the Star 

With Powers Burning Bright!

Reveal Thy Staff and Shine Thy Light!

RELEASE!"

The Star Wand appeared in Sakura's grip. 

"Now, Ryo, we fight fairly."

All the clones had a confused and puzzled look. How was this girl able to retrieve the key around their neck? It was impossible to find the real Ryo, because they all looked the same. 

Sakura held out a Star Card and chanted.

"Shot Card! Go after Ryo! Release and Dispel!"

The Shot flew out and hit Ryo into a tree. The other Ryos disappeared into her. Sakura grinned triuphedly. Ryo groaned and moved.

"Don't think you've won that easily, Sakura Kinomoto." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that's all for now...hope you don't mind that it's a bit short.....*sweatdrop*

Anyway....... I hope you like and I hope you read Kimi chan's story. She's a good friend and a very descriptive writer....Imagine....describing an older, hotter, Syaoran!

*Yue glares*

eheheh... and an older, MUCH hotter Yue!

*he smiles smally and returns to listening to music*

*Sigh* -_-*


	6. The End of Ryo and Sakura

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 6

The End of the Battle

Hey! It's Lone Wolf again, and I'm back with the last chapter of Syaoran's Wish, or at least the last chapter to this story. If you want, I will write a sequel, but only if I get at least 10 reviews. If you don't write reviews to Kimi-chan's Dew Drops, then I won't write any more! And believe me, I've been working very hard to write another story..which will hopefully be out soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's Wish

Chapter 6

The End of Ryo

__

"Don't think you've won that easily, Sakura Kinomoto.."

Ryo stood up, slightly bent. She griminced. This girl was beating her to nothingness. No, she wouldn't let it be. 

Standing straight, she pulled out her final resource. 

"Death Card! Kill them all!"

Death flew over them in a black, thick, cloud. Slowly, it wound it's way around Sakura and then Syaoran. It started with Sakura, slowly suffacating her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, 'Syaoran think! You've got to get out of here and get to Sakura!'

He took a deep breathe and charged forward. Death gripped around him, trying to hold him back. Syaoran wouldn't let it. He struggled forth and towards Sakura. Upon reaching her, he gasped when Ryo appeared in front of him, one fist out, threatening him to try.

"One more move and I'll kill her... For once and for all...!" she spat.

He drew his sword, Ryo tightened the grip she had on Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes. Looking at Syaoran, she smiled sadly.

"Syaoran....*cough* Kill her... *cough* For me..."

Syaoran knew. She wanted him and everyone else to live. She was sacrificing her life for them. As long as they were safe, she didn't mind dying for them. He shook his head. Then, taking his sword by the hilt, point towards Ryo, he shoved it forward. It pierced through Ryo's stomach. During the painful death blow, Ryo had gripped Sakura's neck so tightly that Sakura passed out...slowly going to her death. Ryo dropped her and touched her stomach. She looked at her bloodied hand in shock. Li Syaoran, 'Little Wolf' of the Li clan, desendent to Clow Reed, had killed her. For... what? 

Syaoran could see the confusion on her face as Death slowly backed away. 

"I did it for love... Can't you see? I love Sakura.."

Ryo fell to her knees, then to the ground. She lay quivering for a while, in pain, then her eyes looked at Syaoran holding Sakura. She sighed, mumbled something, then died....

"I'm sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran held Sakura's limp body in his arms. Blood continued to flow from her wounds, while her breath grew weaker and weaker, until it finally stopped.

Tears filled Syaoran's eyes.

"No....Sakura...you can't leave me.... No... SAKURA!!!" as he screamed her name, he remember what Eriol had said to him, before disappearing.

__

'If you wish hard enough for something you want badly, it will happen.'

"If I wish hard enough...." Flooding into his mind was visions of Sakura before the battle...she had said something he finally understood..

__

'Syaoran-kun, in case one of us don't come back... I just wanted to let you know...'

"She meant... to say she loved me...ERR! How could I have been so blind?!"

Syaoran knew his wish. His wish was to bring Sakura back to him. 

"Please, Kami-san, please, bring Sakura back to me.... Please! I can't live without her!"

A hand touched his cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looked down into a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura!"

She smiled up at him. 

"You said we would both make it back, right? Well, your wish brought me back. I couldn't leave you alone, Syaoran... I love you."

He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Sakura"

It was the moment they had been waiting for a long time. They closed their eyes and kissed. Their auras glimmered and twirled together. 

When they broke, they heard a giggle. Sakura groaned.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stood there, holding a camera, recording them.

Behind her was Mr. Kinomoto, Touya (Who was cursing and quite mad) Yue, KeroBeros, and Eriol. Only Sakura and Syaoran saw the shadow of Clow Reed behind the two half reincartaions. Clow smiled and disappeared. 

Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"I guess they know." Syaoran commented.

"They would have found out some time or another anyway." Sakura said, trying to stand. Syaoran helped her when she started to stumble. Together, they both walked to their friends and family, to be in love, forever.

Ryo's body smiled and disappeared into the night sky. Only Yue noticed and he sighed to himself......

THE END!

Yea, right...you really believed me? Well, here's the rest....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A short while later, Yue sat on the roof of Sakura's home. His mistress and her friends where having a small party. As he sat there, he stared at the moon, waiting....

"You know it had to happen, Yue-kun" a female voice said from behind him.

Yue did not bother to look up. He already knew who it was.

"I know you did not die."

"Eh...guess you know me too well, Yue."

The woman took her place beside Yue. Together they watched the stars and moon. Yue broke the silence.

"Why did you come back?"

She looked startled, but replied in a soft voice.

"Because I love you... even though you do not love me."

Yue glanced at her. She reminded him of a girl he once loved in his first years in Japan. Her eyes were crystal blue, her dark hair trailing down her back. As he stared, a tear slid down her cheek. Lifting a finger, he wiped it off.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because.... no one really cares...." 

"But someone does care...Ryo."

She looked up. 

"Who?? Who would care about a witch like me? Even Mistress Sakura hates me."

Yue felt himself reach out to her.

"Mistress Sakura does not hate you, Ryo. She wants to be your friend, as she is mine."

"But... you hate me...."

Her eyes stared into his soul. Yue sighed. There was no way he would win. His feelings would always win over stubbornness.

"No, Ryo, I do not hate you.... not in the least. The reason I ran back then was because I wasn't ready... I was scared."

"You? The great Yue? Scared?"

"Hey, I wasn't that great!"

Ryo smiled. He was back to normal.

"I love you Yue.. even if you don't love me.. I will always love you."

Yue blushed, tinting his pale skin.

"Uh..Ryo...." He began. He stopped to take a breath and gather courage.

"Ryo.. I love you."

Ryo blinked. Did he just say that? 

'Yeah, I did.' His voice said in her head.

Ryo cried out happily and hugged him, making him blush more. Carefully, he put his arm around her and they sat together on the roof, watching the joy below them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, that's all for this story! Farewell until my next tale!

Remember to read Dew Drops! If you don't I'll be very upset!

Jaaa...!

Lone Wolf Ryo


End file.
